Two Lonely Hearts
by Ria Wei
Summary: Jinenji doesn't get any love! T.T So, since I thought he was a big sweetheart, I'd give him a story! He didn't get much screen time, but I hope the OOCness isn't too bad. This is his own little love story, how a beautiful demoness could see through his outward appearance to the heart of gold underneath. Please review! Thank you! Ria Wei


The cold January winds howled around the little hut Jinenji and his mother lived in. The chill outside was enough to make even the half demon shiver, but the warmth of the fire drove it off.

"Jinenji, the fire is getting low. Bring in more wood, please."

"Yes, Ma." The huge hanyou lumbered out to the wood pile behind the house. As he bent down for an armful, the softest noise made him pause and turn.

It was hard, due to the snow that was swirling around, to see just who it was, but Jineji's sense of smell told him it was a demon, and they were badly injured. They'd just appeared, and it was only the wind that hadn't made him aware of their presence sooner. Only the dark, black hair stood out against the white snow, the rest was covered by a deep blue robe that made it hard to see the figure.

"Please." The one word was uttered softly, weakly. They were just barely able to stand.

Jinenji was on the verge of shouting for his mother, when the demon collapsed into a heap. He wanted to run, but he was raised better than that. He knew they would die if he didn't help somehow. So, with extreme care, he lifted the lifeless body into his arms and carried her inside.

"I was beginning to wonder wh- Jinenji!" His mother gasped when she saw the still form. "Who-"

"She just appeared, Ma. She's wounded."

"Well- here put her on the blanket and I'll see what I can do." Ma scurried about, getting a little makeshift bed ready and some herbs for healing. Once the demoness was safely on the bed, Jinenji turned and quickly went to get that wood, taking his time so his mother could dress all the wounds. By the time he returned, all was done.

"How is she?"

"She's lost much blood, and her wounds are many. I'm afraid she may not last the night." Ma shook her head and put a small jar away. "If she does survive, then she will most likely be fine, but it will take some time." She looked at the still face. "A pity, too. Apart from all her wounds, she looks lovely."

It was true. Had it not been for the wounds on her tanned skin, she would have been a sight. The soft raven hair fell around her in a little pool, framing her face prettily. She was of average height, and rather thin, but that was mostly due to loss of blood.

"I wonder how such a fair looking creature came to such a fate," Ma wondered out loud. "If she came for help, she must have known her end was near."

Jinenji was also curious, but didn't say anything. The face looked so peaceful, so serene, that he was almost envious of how calm she was, even at the edge of death.

"Well, we'll keep an eye on her. Best get some sleep, Jinenji." Ma let him move to his corner, then sat beside the demoness, occasionally bathing the slightly fevered brow.

Jinenji didn't sleep for hours, too entranced by the sleeping form. When he did finally doze off, it was the dead of night.

"Jinenji, get up." Ma shook him a few hours after dawn. "She's survived the night. Now she just has to regain her strength."

"Hmm." He nodded silently and went out to bring more wood in, then left for a few hours to cut more. He didn't return until late afternoon, and was surprised to hear voices from inside the hut.

"Oh, there he is." Ma nodded and motioned him to come in. "Jinenji, come meet our guest."

Jinenji was startled to see two bright orange eyes staring back at him.

"So this is the one that rescued me from a snowy grave." The voice was smooth, like pure silver, and seemed to flow from her lips. "I owe you my life, Jinenji." When he appeared startled that she knew his name, she smiled. "Your mother has told me much. I am sorry you could not have grown up in my family." Then, she laughed, and the sound was so rich and clear, it made even him smile. "See how my manners flee from me? I have yet to tell you who I am. I am Michiko. *means beauty and wisdom*"

"Hmm." He accepted the bowl his mother gave him and retreated to his corner.

"Michiko was just telling me about how she got here." Ma sat near the fire and smiled at the hanyou and demoness. "She was raised by humans."

"It's true. My mother was so strong and wise, and my father was braver than any demon I've ever met." The orange eyes fell. "And all my little brothers and sisters- they were so kind and sweet."

"What happened to them?"

"A demon stronger than I came and killed them all." The eyes blazed suddenly. "I couldn't protect them because I wasn't strong enough. So as soon as I'd buried the remains, I went after him. He was a powerful bear demon, almost three times my size."

"Goodness! Is that how you came to be injured?"

"Yes. After hunting him down for three years, I have avenged my family." She calmed down and suddenly seemed tired.

"Well, you've been through much in the last few days. Rest for now and you can talk more later."

"Thank you." She lay down and was quickly asleep.

"She's been through much, Jinenji. For years, she was injured by humans as well. The only peace she had was with that one family, and that was taken from her so quickly. You have much in common with her. Speak with her." She smiled and noticed how he had studied the demoness' face. "Perhaps there is a good companion in her."

Jinenji just nodded and thought quietly.

Over the next week, Michiko could stay awake longer and was more talkative. It was actually nice to have someone with so many stories to tell during the long, dull winter days. Her constant chatter made it easier for Jinenji, since he hardly spoke at all and had no idea what TO say.

After the storm had eased and Michiko's strength started returning, they found she was a restless creature. She wanted to walk as soon as possible.

"You stubborn creature! Your leg is hardly on the mend and if you get up too soon, it will only take longer still." Ma scolded her gently, but firmly. "Stay still."

"But outside," the rather young demoness sighed. "I can smell the fresh air from in here!"

Ma sighed and shook her head, then paused.

"I suppose there IS a way for you to venture out..." She looked at her son, who was busy restocking the fire.

Michiko caught on instantly. "I wouldn't want to be a pest to him, ma'am. I can walk."

"You'll do no such thing. If you want to go outside, you'll have to be carried."

Jinenji froze and knew they meant him. He was torn. Part of him thought this demoness was an enchanting creature, one of the very, VERY few to ever speak to him, forget about the fact that she didn't treat him as an inferior, but as an equal. However, he knew she would leave again soon, probably once her wounds were healed enough, so he was afraid of learning to feel anything towards her.

In Michiko's case, she was curious, though being a cat demon that was to be expected. She was amazed at how gentle the giant half demon was, despite how unjustly he'd been treated and how cruel the villagers had been to him. She felt more peaceful around him than she had in years.

"If he does not wish to do so, I can wait." Her voice was softer, for she realized the hesitation he had. "I'm a burden as it is, and I do not wish to make myself a greater one."

"Nonsense! Jinenji can use the fresh air as well as you." Ma had that 'and that's final' kind of tone.

"Yes, Ma." With extreme care, he lifted the still fragile body into his strong arms and carried her out.

Both had to blink in the bright light shining off the snow that covered the ground. The sky was clear, the air was crisp and fresh, and the snow was as pure as could be.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Michiko had her arms around his neck, noting how he kept his hands carefully at her back and under her knees. "I can't remember the last time I stopped and looked." She noticed how he never said anything. "Tell me what you're thinking, Jinenji." It wasn't an order, but a gentle request.

"The snow probably hid the seed I'd laid out for the birds." He noticed how she suddenly looked around. "Over there." He nodded and saw he was right.

"We can put out new seed."

Jinenji was flat out mystified by her. She was a powerful demon, yet she didn't talk him down for being a hanyou, she was kind and respectful to his mother, and her heart was untainted with power unlike so many other demons'. In fact, she was humble, thinking herself to be the lowest of demons.

When Ma looked out, she found the two putting out new seed, Jinenji even smiling at how happy Michiko was to be out.

'She may be just what he needed.' She smiled and called them in; telling them it was getting dark.

For the next two weeks, Jinenji was more talkative and open with Michiko. She started asking questions about his life there, and that made him talk more in those two weeks than he probably had in two years. As the temperatures slowly rose and the snow started to disappear, something was happening between the two.

"Well, I think they may be healed enough." Ma was looking over the wounds on Michiko's legs. "If you don't do anything foolish and start running and jumping about and if you don't walk too far."

"Yes!" She grinned, which had Ma and Jinenji doing the same.

"Jinenji, stay with her, just in case."

"Yes, Ma." Jinenji walked out right behind Michiko. "Slow down, you'll hurt yourself."

"But it's so amazing to be up again!" She smiled and stepped over the hard, still frozen ground. After so many days of having to sit still, she could have started jumping all over the field right then. She didn't get a chance to when she stepped into a little hole and twisted her foot.

Jinenji had been watching her carefully and the instant she started falling, reached out and caught her, his large hands easily spanning her small waist.

"Ow... I think I opened a wound." She winced and looked down, only to affirm her suspicion. "Oh, now I'll have to wait even longer for that to heal!" She seemed distressed.

"Only a few days longer." He noticed how she suddenly went quiet, and her face flushed. His hands seemed to fly away from her waist to pick her up and carefully take her inside. Then he rushed out.

"What was that all about?" Ma noticed the open wound. "Now, didn't I tell you to be careful?!"

"It was an accident, I twisted it."

"I feared as much. Well, it'll only take an extra day or so to heal." As she started to dress it, she noticed something was different. "You seem upset. Are you that eager to get away?"

"No, no, it's not that. I'm sorry if that's what I made it seem like, but it's not that at all. I just hate being so helpless and feeling this useless."

"Nonsense, Michiko. You're not useless. You're entertaining, bright, and cheerful. Just what this little cabin needed." Ma smiled. "Now, don't think that anymore, and keep smiling." When the demoness did so, she went out to find what had happened to Jinenji. "Jinenji?" She found him back behind the hut, sitting against the wall. "What happened?"

"She twisted her ankle."

"You know what I'm asking you, Jinenji. What happened?" She put a motherly hand on his shoulder. "You've learned to care for her, haven't you?" When he nodded slowly, she smiled and nodded back. "I thought as much."

"She'll leave as soon as she's well."

"You don't know that. She may find a reason to stay." Ma smiled again and squeezed his arm. "Now, you chin up and come back inside. We'll deal with her leaving when we come to that time."

Michiko and Jineji were both unusually silent that evening, avoiding one another's eyes and all contact, if possible. Ma was the only reason the hut wasn't totally silent.

The very next morning, Michiko was surprised to awaken to a different scent. Someone else had entered the hut, and Jinenji was nowhere near.

"Awake at last, I see." Ma smiled and stood over her. "Come on, up you go." She pulled the demoness upright and looked at the wounded legs. "You can try walking again if you're careful."

"Where is-" Michiko then put two and two together. The new scent and Jinenji's absence only meant that Jinenji was in his human form. "Oh."

"Yes, outside." Ma led her out and away from the hut.

"Where is he? Is he ill when he's human?" Michiko took tiny steps to make sure she didn't injure herself again.

"No, he's always been a very healthy boy. He just can't stand being in his human form, though I can't see why."

"Perhaps he feels more vulnerable? He DOES lose his demon strength."

"I've thought of that, but that wouldn't push him to hide as he does. I can't figure it out." Ma paused. "Perhaps you can..."

"Me? What can I do?"

"Oh, just sit with him and talk to him for a spell. I have to go into the village for a few hours, but I'll return as soon as I can. Watch after him for me?"

"I- Yes, I will." Michiko nodded and waved as Ma walked off, then entered the hut again. "Jinenji?" She could see a bundle of blankets on the floor and knew it was him. "Your mother had to go into the village. She said she'll be back soon." When he said nothing, she eased herself to the floor by his side, careful to keep some distance, and propped her head up on her hand. "I must say, I'm rather curious. Though, my being a cat may have something to do with that." She laughed lightly and pillowed her head on her arm. "I'd bet you still have those blue eyes. I've always loved sky blue." She was sure she heard him shift and just smiled to herself. "I'm trying to picture you. Is that alright?" She saw him nod his head under the blanket and smiled. "Alright, then. Hmm. You'd probably have large hands, wouldn't you? So much toil causes that. And- I wonder how tall you'd be. You're probably- well, let me see." She tried to match herself up with him. "You're curled up, and you're still a bit taller than me! And you're definitely broader than most men." When he still said nothing, she sighed. "You're probably right to stay here when you turn human. Walk into the village and every woman there wouldn't be able to take her eyes off of you."

"They'd run."

"Right towards you!" Michiko giggled. "I've found woman can't resist a broad man."

"They would if he was hideous."

"And you're hideous?" She didn't wait for an answer, but said softly, "You can't tell for yourself how appealing you are. If you'd let me see, I could tell you." She shrugged and said, "I forgot to ask how long your hair is. It's probably chest long, isn't it?" She closed her eyes and tried to get a picture, when she heard the softest rustling sound. "Jinenji?" She opened her eyes and gasped softly.

She had been right; Jinenji was a huge man, with deep blue eyes, chest long hair, and a handsome face.

"Oh, Jinenji." She had to keep him from hiding again. "No, don't, please." She smiled and carefully sat up, wincing as she did so. "I'm sorry, but it's not often I'm right." Once she was up, she looked into his face. "My. So handsome." When he gave her a doubtful look, she nodded. "No, I mean it. How big are your hands?"

Jinenji wasn't certain why he was doing this, letting someone other than his mother see him this way, though later he guessed it was due to the fact that at that moment he was human, but he held up a massive hand and felt hers press against it.

"Jinenji, I feel so tiny!" Michiko smiled and noticed how he smiled at her statement. "What a handsome smile." When his smile broadened, she laughed and laced her fingers with his, squeezing gently. As he carefully returned the pressure, she realized something. After years of avoiding males, simply because they wished to use her, she'd allowed this one to somehow make his way into her carefully guarded heart. She realized, quite suddenly, that she dreaded the day she would leave. However, she carefully hid it, not wanting to spoil such a moment.

"You may be small, but you're very strong." Jinenji looked down at her and knew, especially in his present form, that she could destroy him if she wished. Instead, she was as gentle as- well- a kitten.

"I'm restless. Get up, we're going out!" Michiko struggled to her feet.

"You're not well enough."

"I am so." She stumbled would have fallen had he not caught her. "OK, so maybe I need someone to look after me," she muttered, noting how he was carefully holding her. Something about this man, this hanyou, was so different.

"Alright, if you're careful, we'll go out." He waited until she nodded humbly, then walked out with her close to his side.

The ground was still frozen and the air still crisp and chilly as the two walked around the field.

"Isn't there a stream nearby?" Michiko sniffed the air. "Yes, it's a ways off though, isn't it?" She sighed. "We're not going today, are we?"

"No." He laughed when her lower lip emerged slightly. "None of that." He enjoyed her laughter and the soft smile she gave him. He loved her smile, the way it would light up her eyes and warm his heart. She was a different sort of demoness, and that alone made her precious.

When Ma finally returned, the two were just getting back to the house, Michiko leaning on Jinenji slightly, since her strength had begun to fade. The way they looked at one another, the smiles, the way their eyes would meet, told her everything. They'd both come to realize what they felt, but they were almost afraid to voice it.

"Oh, children these days can be so foolish!" she muttered to herself as she joined them.

Jinenji didn't hide anymore after that. He didn't need to, as the days grew longer and Michiko's strength fast returning, he didn't have a chance to be human again before she left.

A week later, Michiko was ready for a longer walk. Jinenji joined her, as usual.

"I want to see that stream this time." She listened and found it with ease. "It's still frozen."

A layer of ice still covered the surface of the little stream, showing them both a reflection of themselves as they sat down for a rest. Michiko noticed how Jinenji wouldn't look at his own and almost cringed when he did.

"What is it?" She looked up at him curiously. "Jinenji, what's wrong?" She knew the answer. "Why do you dislike your own reflection?"

"It's the reflection of a monster, a half breed."

"There you go again." She shook her head. "You know, I was once told that a hanyou's transformation when they become human is a reflection of their heart. If that's so, you have a heart of gold." Her hand touched his and she smiled. "Why look and see what others see?"

"What do you see?" He looked at her.

Michiko smiled. "I thought you'd never ask." Her hands held one of his huge ones and she began to explain. "You see a body that's too big and too frightening. I see so much strength, but even more gentleness. When I first arrived, you could have finished me off right then and there, without any effort, probably. But you didn't. You were gentle as you carried me in, you helped care for me, and you've been by my side this whole time. You see a face that, as the villagers would put it, only a mother could love. I see a face that reflects kindness, gentleness, respect, love, and understanding. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Jinenji, nothing to fear. If they all saw you this way, they'd all be as jealous as could be." Her eyes drifted to the ice. "If anyone is to be ashamed, it's me."

"Why?! You're the kindest demoness alive. You're respectful to my mother, you don't see me as someone to torment, and you're so patient and gentle. You could kill me now if you really wished to, but instead you're kind and understanding."

"Jinenji..." Her eyes seemed to glow with a tenderness that he'd never seen before then. Then, they fell. "I'm afraid our time together must end soon."

Jinenji had been afraid of that, and had dreaded it.

"I don't wish to be a burden any longer. I will leave in the next week or so."

"Where will you go?"

"I'll travel, as I did before I met the humans I lived with. I'll get by."

"Must you leave?"

Michiko smiled softly, her hands still holding his. "I can't just settle down like that. I've been wild all my life, coming and going as I need to. The only way I could ever stay in one place would be if I had a reason to."

Jinenji wanted to tell her to stay there, with him, more than anything. He would have given ANYTHING to make her stay, but at the same time, he feared that asking her to stay would make her sad and restrict her. A demoness like her was a wild and free kind, not easily kept in one place.

"Your mother wanted us back before dark. We'd best get going." Michiko wanted to stay, but she couldn't, unless he told her to.

They walked back in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, they found a little note.

"Ma went into the village. A mother is giving birth."

"Oh, that's wonderful." Michiko smiled. "I remember my youngest sister's birth. She was number thirteen, so of course it took forever."

"Thirteen?" Jinenji hadn't heard how many siblings she'd had.

"Yep." She nodded proudly. "I was known as the big sis. It's great to have all those little ones to cuddle up with on cold nights, but you miss being held by someone bigger than you after a while." Her eyes went wide and she flushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't-"

Jinenji waved it off, knowing she hadn't meant to hint anything.

The two were quiet as they sat near the fire and waited silently.

"Have you ever spoken with anyone other than your mother?" Michiko was desperate for conversation. The silence was so heavy; she could FEEL its weight on her.

"Only once. A miko."

"Hmm. She must have been very kind." She pulled a blanket around her shoulders and shivered a bit. "Usually I don't get cold. I hope this isn't a fever." She felt her brow and frowned. "I can't tell."

Jinenji looked at her and wondered if he should. He didn't want to seem too forward, especially to someone like her, who was used to being taken advantage of. Before he could do anything though, he felt a weight on his arm and looked down in some alarm.

Michiko had laid her head on his arm, her eyes lost in the fire. Something was different in those amazing orange orbs. She seemed more subdued, quieter.

"You don't have a fever."

"Hmm?" She was snapped out of her spell and looked up at him. "What? Sorry, I was off in my own little world there."

"You're not ill. There's no fever." Jinenji couldn't look her in the eye.

"Oh. Oh, I forgot. Sometimes, when I'm wounded, I'll feel cold." She smiled and shifted. "Well, that answers that." Her eyes started drifting shut. "I forgot how tiring it can be."

Jinenji didn't want to disturb her as she slowly fell asleep, but she was sliding and would fall over. He was careful as he put his arm around her, supporting her almost cautiously. It wasn't that he was afraid of her, but he was unsure of himself, and afraid he'd hurt her.

When his mother returned, she looked surprised, but pleased. She didn't disturb them, but did a few chores before settling down for some sleep.

"I'm going to leave in a day or so." Michiko made the announcement the next morning to the two. "It's time I quit putting you out."

"You're not putting anyone out, Michiko. You're enjoyable company."

"Thank you, ma'am, but I'm afraid I'm not a tame cat. As soon as I know I can fend for myself, I'm off." She seemed hesitant. "You know... there's a spell that I know of... It can- well, it's hard to explain, but I think it could help you, Jinenji."

"How?"

"I'm not trying to hint anything, but have you ever wanted to look- how to say this? Less intimidating? The villagers may be a bit kinder if you weren't quite so- large."

"I don't understand."

"I can make you look human. It'd take nothing away from you; you'd still retain your strength and everything. Please don't get me wrong, I personally have no problem with your appearance, but maybe the villagers would be better able to speak with you if you didn't frighten them." She turned to his mother. "I remembered it when you remarked how you wished he could speak with them more freely."

"That is so." Ma nodded and thought for a moment. "Well, if Jinenji wishes, I find no reason to stop him. It's your decision, Jinenji."

"I'll tell you what. I can leave in the morning to get what I'd need. That would take me three days, at least. You can have that time to decide. Would that be alright?"

Jinenji nodded slowly, wondering how it was possible.

"Will you have to stay afterwards? There's no danger, is there?" Ma asked.

"No, no. He may be a little weak for a few days, but that would be his body adjusting. After that, he'll be just fine."

"Would there be any effects on you?"

"I'd be a little weak as well, but it would last a day. The spell takes a bit of energy to cast, but it will be worth it."

"Well, Jinenji, it's up to you." His mother looked at him. "Do you need the three days?"

Jinenji wasn't entirely sure. The thought of losing his intimidating exterior HAD occurred to him several times, but now that it was possible, he was hesitant.

"I'll leave in the morning, and you can give me your answer when I return in three days." Michiko smiled and stood to stretch her legs a bit.

Jinenji was silent the rest of the day, pondering if he really wanted to go through with the change. Michiko was gone the next morning, and for the next three days he would watch and wait for her.

"You are lonely, Jinenji?" His mother made him jump. "Perhaps you should ask her to stay when she returns."

"I can't ask that of her, Ma. She's not used to staying in one place for long."

"If you gave her a reason, I'm sure she'd be more than happy to stay. Jinenji, letting a woman like that escape is utter foolishness. If she has a good heart, ask her. She may become more than just a companion someday." She chuckled when her son flushed.

As promised, Michiko returned, a small sack over her shoulders.

"I'm back!" She waved across the field and bounded up, stronger than ever.

"You had a safe journey, I hope?" Ma led her inside and motioned Jinenji to follow.

"Yes, I did." The demoness smiled and looked up at Jinenji. "Well? It's now or never."

Jinenji slowly nodded.

"You're sure? There's no undoing it." Michiko was doing this for him, and didn't want him to make a choice he'd regret.

"Yes."

"Alright, then. Give me a few minutes and I'll be ready. Ma'am, I need to speak with you."

Jinenji walked out, waiting anxiously. He was nervous, not only because he'd get to look human, but also because he wanted to ask Michiko to stay.

"Jinenji." His mother walked out and nodded at him. "She is ready."

"You're not-"

"She tells me it would be dangerous for any others to be inside. If you trust her, go in."

After a quick hesitation, Jineji walked in.

"There you are." Michiko smiled and motioned to the bed she'd laid out. "Just lie down, and relax."

Jinenji did as he was told, lying on the mat and waiting.

"Alright, now you need to lie still. This will take much of your energy as it is." Michiko worked around, then came to his side. "Now, this will put you into a rather deep sleep, but that's for the better. You'll have to sleep after anyway."

"Will it harm you?"

"No, no, Jinenji. I'll be a little tired, but that's it." She smiled sweetly and touched his arm. "Now, drink, and I'm warning you, it tastes terrible."

Jinenji had to fight to keep the foul tasting stuff down.

"I know, it's terrible, isn't it? I've only seen one other demon go through this process."

"Demon?" His senses started dulling and he had to struggle to stay awake.

"Yes, Jinenji. It takes something from me, but it will be well worth it. Now just lie still."

Jinenji finally dropped off, unable to fight the effects of the potion any longer.

"Finally." She sighed and went to work.

Outside, Ma waited for only about fifteen minutes, before she heard Michiko weakly call out for her.

"What happened?" She rushed inside, just in time to see Michiko collapse. "Michiko, is everything alright?"

"He'll be fine." She smiled, though it was her that now had trouble staying awake.

"What did you-" Ma finally noticed that the usually black hair was now a shade of pink, and her ears were adorable little triangles on top of her head. "What have- you didn't!"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to adjust to his new body and new aura, and he'll be good as new." Her eyes closed and she slumped over. "I just need a night to sleep this off, and I'll be fine, too."

Ma shook her head and laid the now hanyou down.

"What a foolish thing to do. Foolish, but so kind." She sighed and went to see her son. "Oh, Jinenji." Her son's body was smaller, more or less human sized. "You look so like your father did." She smiled at him, then went about doing what chores needed to be done, checking on the two every now and then.

The next morning, Michiko was the first of the two to wake.

"How are you?" Ma was standing over her and smiled.

"Weak, but I'll get over that fast. He had the bigger transformation, not I."

"Big or not, what you did was very selfless. Thank you."

Michiko smiled and sat up, looking over at the other sleeping form.

"Oh, he's so handsome."

"Just like his father." Ma smiled again and got her something to eat. "How long will each of you need to rest?"

"Give me the day and I'll be fine. Jinenji may take three days or so, but he'll be fine after that. Stronger, even, now that he's a full youkai."

Ma nodded and went about her work, Michiko helping when she could.

"Mmm... Ma?"

"Oh, Jinenji!" Michiko was the only one in the hut, and hurried to his side. "You're awake."

"Why am I so tired?" He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"The transformation was quite an ordeal. You'll be fine soon, I promise."

Jinenji looked up at her and suddenly started.

"Michiko, your-"

"Shh." She smiled and held some water to his lips. "Just rest."

He obediently drank and fell asleep again. It was two days before he could stay awake, and every time he woke, Michiko was smiling by his side.

"Michiko?"

"Yes? She gave him some water and made him lie back again.

"Stay here." He was really out of it, and she knew it – at least, that's what she kept telling herself.

"Jinenji, just sleep." She soothingly stroked his arm and waited until he'd dropped off. 'If I knew he really wanted that, I would. But I don't know.' She sighed. 'I'm sorry, but I can't stay.'

Ma didn't know anything had happened when she returned. She only noticed Michiko was a little quieter.

The next morning, Jinenji was the first awake. He noticed Michiko was gone, and his mother was still asleep.

'Did she leave?!' He got up and went out, to find her tracks in the now soft earth. 'She's gone?'

"Jinenji?" Ma walked out and found him. "What are- Michiko isn't out here?"

"She did say she needed to move on soon."

Ma noted he seemed very upset over it.

"Well, I'm sure she had her reasons. Come inside." Ma ushered him in, hoping Michiko left in the night to save him from the goodbye.

After that, Jinenji never seemed the same. Every now and then, Ma would catch him looking off at the forest, keeping totally still, because he thought he'd seen her, or caught her scent on the breeze. But it was never her. For a year, he would think of her, remember her smile, her laugh, the way her nose would wrinkle when she turned pink in embarrassment. He thought he would never see her again.

'Poor boy.' Ma sighed when he told her he was going on a walk. He did that often, usually to the stream for a while. 'I hope she left for his sake. He can't seem to forget her.' She was about to turn into the house, when a flash of color caught her attention.

Limping across the field was a familiar figure. Orange eyes, pink hair, adorable little triangle ears, and a smiling face were what greeted her. The hanyou was badly injured in her leg, and blood was pouring on the slightly frozen ground.

"Michiko?!" Ma blinked a few times, before the other finally came near.

"Yes, it's me. I'm afraid a snake demon got hold of me."

Ma sighed and shook her head. "I'm glad to see you again, but-"

The hanyou hung her head. "I didn't want to trouble him anymore. He was weak with the transformation, and I thought it best to spare him seeing me leave." She managed a small smile. "It wasn't any easier on me, I can assure you that.

"Well, come inside." Ma led her in and quickly treated the wound. "When you were here last time, did he ever ask you to stay?"

"He did once, but he was out of it." Michiko looked at her. "He meant it?"

"He did. Michiko, if you aren't going to stay this time, don't let him see you. Don't hurt him again."

"If I'd known, I wouldn't have left." The younger female wilted. "I thought he was just- I have to see him."

"He's by the stream. That seems to be his favorite place, ever since you left."

"So he remembered, did he?" Michiko smiled and bound out, mindful of her injured leg.

Jinenji was sitting by the stream, remembering the time he'd had with Michiko there. He had given up on chasing after her scent when he thought it was there, knowing it would be his imagination. So when he thought he caught it this time, he just sighed.

"Jinenji!"

He froze, thinking he must be hearing things. Then, her scent was stronger than ever, and her voice called him again.

'Another dream' he told himself, but he got up and focused on the scent. It was blood. If it was her, she'd been injured.

"Jinenji!" Michiko bounded through the trees and stopped short. She couldn't believe how handsome he was, those blue eyes making her smile. He was tall, tanned, and right now, rather stunned.

'It can't be her.' Jinenji tried to memorize the orange eyes, pink hair, and that smile. She'd been in several of his dreams, but she'd disappear every time he tried to hold her.

"M- Michiko?" He finally whispered, suddenly unable to breathe.

"Mmhmm." She nodded and took a half step forward, accidentally letting him see her bandage.

Jinenji was suddenly enraged at whoever dared hurt her, but ignored it, more focused on her.

"Jinenji, I-" She couldn't say anything else, when he rushed forward and lifted her off the ground, holding her close and tight. She felt her feet leave the ground as he pulled her into his arms, squeezing her just hard enough to hold her against himself.

Jinenji's head was swimming. It wasn't a dream. She was there. She was real. And she would never leave him again.

"I've missed you, Jinenji." Michiko wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed.

"Why did you leave?" He didn't let her move, but she could hear how sad he was.

"Jinenji, I didn't know you meant it. I honestly didn't know you really wanted me to stay. But, even if I had known-"

"You would have left?" He looked at her, never letting her out of his arms.

"I thought, after you'd become a full demon, a mere half like myself would be- unworthy."

"How could you? It's only because of you I am a full demon! If anything, I can never be worthy of you!"

Michiko winced when his voice rose to a yell. She knew she had hurt him, but she'd honestly never meant to.

"I'm sorry."

Jinenji looked down at her and was alarmed to see her tears.

"I'm sorry, Jinenji. I never meant- I- I only-"

He sighed and sat beside the stream, setting her in his lap.

"I deserved that. I should have visited more often." Michiko managed a laugh and a smile. "I'll do that next time."

"You're not leaving."

"Huh?" She looked up and saw a confidence that made her fall in love with him all over again. "What?"

"I won't let you leave. What reason would make you stay?"

"I- starting a family." Her cheeks flushed and she suddenly looked shy.

"Then stay with me." It wasn't a command, but a gentle request. "Michiko, I won't lose you again."

"I- Jinenji, I-" She smiled and looked at the stream. "Leaving the first time was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I don't think I could do it again."

"Then- you'll stay?" Jinenji looked down at her hopefully.

"I was hoping you'd ask." Michiko smiled up at him. "Yes, Jinenji, I'll stay." She threw her arms around him and felt him squeeze her tight. "There's something I never told you. You know that spell I cast?"

"The reason I'm a full demon? Yes?"

"That spell has a very specific condition." She looked up at him and smiled. "That spell would only work if the one casting it, giving up their demon aura, loved the receiver with their whole heart."

"You-" Jinenji looked at her, shocked.

"I knew it would work, because I knew how I felt. I've known since the day you were human."

"Michiko." He smiled. "Do you know why I love this spot?"

"No, but I have a guess." Michiko smiled and let him squeeze her.

"It was here that I realized I love you. When you could see what I couldn't, that's when I knew."

"Jinenji." She giggled and without warning, planted her feet and launched herself at him, catching him off guard. As he braced himself up with his arms, she framed his face with her hands and kissed him.

Jinenji had no idea how he managed not to fall over, but somehow, he sat up and wrapped her in his arms. Her kiss was just like her, wild and reckless, but sweet and loving. He was dazed when she suddenly pulled away.

"Are you holding out on me?" She was pouting at him. "That isn't allowed; don't ever hold back with me." Her arms went around his neck and he swore the world turned upside down when she kissed him again.

It was sunset when the two finally walked back up to the hut. Ma had already guessed what would happen and instantly asked how many grandchildren to expect, making the two turn bright red.

Several days later, a travelling monk needed herbs and was asked to make it official, which he did happily.

In addition to that, Ma insisted on a little hut being built on the other side of the field, so the two could have some space. She kept close, though, and Jinenji was grateful for that a year later, when Michiko went into labor.

"How much longer will it be?" He asked himself, wincing when Michiko growled in pain. It'd been like that for the last hour, and he was starting to really worry. He was too busy thinking to notice the sudden silence. It was only when a tiny, mewling cry broke the still air that he realized what it meant.

"Jinenji." Ma walked out, smiling. "Go in."

He cautiously walked in and found Michiko, smiling weakly from her little bed.

"Jinenji." She motioned him closer. "Come meet her."

"Her?" Jinenji sat beside her and looked at the little bundle in her arms.

"Here, hold her." Michiko carefully settled the little one in his arms. "This is your daughter."

Jinenji looked down in awe at the dark hair, sweet little features, and those deep orange eyes.

"She has your eyes." Jinenji laughed and let his little girl hold his finger. "She's so strong."

"She IS three quarters demon." Michiko smiled. "Look at her ears."

He obediently looked at the tiny black triangles.

"She's perfect, Michiko." He smiled at her. "But what is her name?"

"I wanted you to name her."

Jinenji thought for a long moment.

"Aiko," he said, grinning at his mate.

"Little loved one." Michiko nodded. "It's perfect."

Jinenji watched them both lovingly. To think that one person, just one chance meeting changed his life forever.

"I love you, Jinenji."

He was snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at her. "I love you, too, Michiko." With a smile, he pressed a tender little kiss to the infant's brow. "And you, Aiko." His life and his world were perfect, complete. He couldn't ask for more.


End file.
